


Wake up call

by Lil_Britain83



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Britain83/pseuds/Lil_Britain83
Summary: This is a One shot of Snow calling out Emma and Regina basically. It's a tad angsty but what else is new for them.Takes place after Snow reads Emma's diary and she corners them both.





	Wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> Happy mid week. I wrote this little one shot this morning. It's a nice little something to tide you all over until Tues when Enchanted (As You Wish) gets updated. Enjoy!
> 
> this is unedited so sorry for any mistakes

" It's easy to write about loneliness and despair even when you are happy and not alone. Well not exactly alone, you have people but at times you are alone in your room and even though you are happy, it's easy to remember the hurt and despair. To write it all down as if it were yesterday because the pain never fully goes away. Things are better but never the same when angry words circle your head. "He's my son!" ringing in your ears, even though you have been around more than half of his life and you scream " No he's my son!" even though he's not, not technically. And you're best friends but so much more and its unspoken and unclarified and you both know how you feel but you can't talk about it because it always ends in fight. " Snow takes a breath and looks back between Emma and Regina who stare blankly at her wondering where the hell all this is coming from and where she is going with this because things have been good. They have been good and they are confused but not all that surprised because after all this is Snow White who thinks she knows everything and meddles where she doesn't belong. They blink and she continues. 

" So when she says she loves you, you know she means it so you do the only thing you can do and say it back because it's true and you still don't talk about it because last time you asked what this all means it ended in another fight. Probably because she's scared of change and she is scared of losing you because everyone leaves but damn you're scared too. Can't you be alone, together is what she had asked and yes because its better than nothing but it's not everything it could be if you both gave in to love and moved forward. But she's so stubborn and it's what you love and hate about her but you wouldn't change any part of her because you're in love with all of her." Snow says all this because she , being the nosy mother she is read Emma's diary and knows what she speculated all along to be true and she is tired. Tired of hiding, tired of staying quiet and tired of them making themselves miserable because she knows Regina feels the same. She hasn't read Regina's diary but she doesn't have to with her. She never has to with her, she knows Regina, she knows her inside and out so when she read Emma's diary she knew enough was enough and she had to corner them in Regina's office. The one place they would be at lunch time with no where to run. She never clarifies who is who when she uses the word she because she doesn't have to because it describes them both and they all know it. 

Snow blinks and with a heavy sigh is finished. Emma and Regina stare at her a moment before looking at each other and Emma grabs Regina's hand and says " She's right." and Regina smiles and squeezes back and says " I know." and finally, finally they move forward. 

And after a split second as Snow is trying to sneak out while they lovingly gaze at each other Emma snaps her head up and says "Wait did you read my diary?!" and Snow stops with wide eyes and mouth open before bolting from the office and all the two left behind can do is laugh.


End file.
